Blemish
by Abigail Fond
Summary: They chuckled and rolled their eyes, turning away to return to their work, for it was just Zelda getting worked up over something, as she did everyday. AU


Hey everyone, This is my first attempt at a Zelda ficlet, so please be nice. Haha.

* * *

Books in the hands of the students went instantly to their tabletops and all eyes averted around the library to the place where a screech had just emitted.

So much for a silent study period.

Some students turned in fright, others in concern, the rest were a blank gaze of boredom or idle amusement. What could've made a student scream that loud it had to get break everyone's attention?

And when they discovered who it was after turning to the culprit, many of them chuckled and rolled their eyes before going back to their own studies.

Just typical Zelda always worried about something.

"Zelda! Shhh!"

Luckily Link was always there to bring her hysterics back in line.

He looked around frantically to the other students in the area before plastering an apologetic smile on his face when he met the gaze of the frail, old librarian. She may not have senses like a healthy young person anymore, but she still packed enough anger and whip for her years.

When said old woman had finished glaring at the young man and went back to organizing books on the shelf from her dolly, Link turned back around in his chair. Once he was in a comfortable position, he sighed with relief then eyed the young woman in front of him. What he saw itched a smirk onto his handsome features.

The girl known to most in the school as Zelda Harkinian, sweet, smart, social butterfly, was sitting directly across her best friend Link Forrester, athletic, hot, busy-body genius in the library's quarters just lounging until the next period rang itself open. While Link watched and waited for her to complain about her current disaster (she always had more than one disaster to worry about during the day) but she was too busy warped in her own events to even notice the sudden shock she had just created for the rest of the people in the area around her.

In less than five seconds, she had taken out a compact makeup kit and flipped it open. With the sunlight's beams glaring through the open library's curtains, they caught in the reflection of her compact mirror and so did her face.

What Zelda saw before her was enough to make her scream again. With violet-blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly open she violently slapped it shut and slammed it down on the library table. The action was loud enough to catch the attention of their surrounding students again and caused Link to jump slightly in his seat. She suddenly stood up, pushing her chair behind her to glare down at her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that I had _ginormous_ zit on my face!?"

Link sunk back into his chair and looked disturbed. When she finished huffing, he hushed her angrily and tried to calm her back down.

"W-what did I do?! I only pointed it out you had slight blemish!" How could she be smiling at him one second then turn on him the next? Zelda pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"_Slight_?!? It's huge! To think I've been walking around this school all day with this engorgement on my forehead!" She sighed angrily and sat down, quickly snatching up her compact again to stare at said engorgement on her face. Link sighed and ran a hand through his golden-blonde hair.

While Zelda was beautifully brilliant with good intentions for everybody, she liked everything neat and clean – her complexion was _most_ important of this.

Link looked up to her and smirked again. There was Zelda, groaning in agony, poking her zit with her forefinger gently while looking distraught in her tiny mirror. As much as he hated (and enjoyed antagonizing) her worrying over her face, he couldn't help but find it cute. He loved her willingness to fight the tiny flaws of the day.

She groaned again.

"What do I do?? It's killing me! Ugh… and I didn't bring any ointment to soothe it."

Link rolled his eyes.

That's it. She was driving him crazy.

He pushed himself out of his chair and walked around the table to where Zelda sat. As she was too caught up in her dilemma, he grabbed her chin and lifted her head. The sudden action brought her out of her trance (as well as the attention of the few students around them) and she stared him in the eyes. Link leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead where the pimple sat. He lifted his head up away from her face and grinned shyly.

"There, now hopefully it'll go down."

* * *

Even it went my better judgement to keep Link mute like he tradtionally is in the games, I couldn't resist bringing him out in speech. I hoped it did his sweet (supposed) boyish charm some good though. Heh, hope you liked the ficlet. And please review. _  
_


End file.
